


Little Lover, Little Brother

by Cvetok1105



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Inappropriate Behavior, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, high school/college au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105
Summary: Питер навещает своего старшего брата, пока тот находится в университете





	Little Lover, Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Lover, Little Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653182) by [NastyBambino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino). 



Тони сидит со своим другом во дворе, когда неожиданно слышится знакомый визг, который заставляет его вскинуть голову и ухмыльнуться, не прерывая разговор. Питер несется к нему прямо по газону, демонстрируя длинные бледные ноги, с рюкзаком наперевес в футболке «Nirvana», украденной из шкафа Тони. Тот встает как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить младшего брата, запрыгнувшего на него, крепко прижимая к себе и отрывая его от земли.  
  
— Братик! — Питер радостно визжит, опускаясь на землю. Тони целует его в лоб.  
  
— Привет, Питти, — ухмыляется он, — я не знал, что ты сегодня придешь.  
  
Питер повисает на руке Тони, когда они садятся и мило улыбаются друг другу, игнорируя остальных.  
  
— Сегодня просто день Спа, поэтому мама подвезла меня по дороге.  
  
Он нежно улыбается Тони, поворачиваясь к его друзьям с застенчивой улыбкой, и позволяет втянуть себя в разговор. Питер откуда-то достает большой сине-малиновый леденец и кладет его в рот, опуская голову на плечо Тони. Он несколько раз рассеянно посасывает и облизывает красивую сладость.  
  
— Веди себя прилично, Питер, — шепчет Тони ему на ухо, сжимая бедро юноши на несколько секунд. Он знает как никто другой, что любит делать Питер, чтобы подразнить наблюдающих; ведь испытал это на себе не единожды. Глубоко вздохнув, он закатывает глаза. Парнишка смотрит на одного из друзей Тони и ухмыляется, видя, что тот пристально следит за ними. Когда он смущается и отводит взгляд, густо покраснев, Питер снова сосредотачивается на Тони, смотря на него абсолютно влюбленным взглядом, максимально отточенным, чтобы казаться невинным и обожающим.  
  
— Итак, Питер, что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает одна из девушек, заставляя другую замолчать. Питер узнает в ней ту, с кем у него всегда были размолвки из-за ее влюбленности в его старшего брата, но он никак не может запомнить ее имя (или даже не пытается). Для него она ничтожна и не представляет никакого интереса; Питер ни на секунду не сомневается, что Тони принадлежит ему и дома и, в школе. Он одаривает ее сладкой улыбкой и наклоняется к Тони.  
  
— Пришел в гости к моему самому любимому человеку, конечно! — отвечает он с ангельским смешком, получая легкую улыбку от Тони, — Он больше не приходит домой, — старший брат фыркает и обнимает его.  
  
— Я был дома на прошлой неделе, Питер, — он спокойно может доказать это яркими царапинами на спине. Питер прижимается к Тони, почти полностью залезая к нему на колени, и самодовольно ухмыляется едва не кипящей от злости девушке.  
  
— Мне не нравится, как он смотрит на меня, — говорит она с отвращением, — особенно в данный момент.  
  
— Я ничего не делаю!  
  
— Питер-ангел, — отрицает Тони, предупреждающе сжимая руку Питера; он точно знает, что девушка что-то замышляет, но его это совершенно не заботит. Ей так или иначе придется принять, что Питер — его приоритет. Тони поворачивается к Питеру, прежде чем она успевает ответить.  
  
— Хочешь пойти в мою комнату? — парнишка нетерпеливо кивает и подпрыгивает, леденец скользит за его щекой, — Увидимся позже, ребята.  
  
Питер держится за руку Тони, пока они направляются к общежитию, рассказывая ему о новостях в школе, как бы между прочим похотливо посасывая сладость. Как только за ними захлопывается дверь, Тони резко поворачивается, прижимая к ней Пита. Он вскрикивает и задыхается, когда губы жестко прижимаются к его губам, а бедра оказываются в ловушке рук. Он обнимает Тони за плечи и целует в ответ с отчаянным стоном.  
  
— Ты дерзкая маленькая шлюшка, ты знаешь это? — Тони рычит ему в губы, — Ты просто сводишь меня с ума своими чертовыми конфетами, — Питер вздрагивает и смотрит на него ласковым взглядом.  
  
— Ну ну, Питти. Я знаю, какой ты на самом деле, — Он надувает губы и облизывает леденец.  
  
— Ты сделал меня таким, — парирует Питер, запустив пальцы в волосы брата. Тони заставляет его повернуться и закрывает Питеру рот рукой, прежде чем стянуть шорты. Он стонет, опуская взгляд на голубые боксеры, и сжимает его задницу, прежде чем спустить белье вниз к шортам.  
  
— Ты всегда был шлюхой, дорогой, — он тянет за пробку, которая всегда находится в Питере во время его визитов, всегда держит его готовым и податливым. Питер скулит от этих действий, толкаясь навстречу руке, — Видишь? Я просто вытащил ее, — Тони выдергивает пробку и сует ее в свободную руку Питера. — Будь хорошей шлюшкой, подержи это для меня.  
  
Тони легко вводит два пальца, получая протяжный стон Питера в ответ, вставшего на цыпочки от внезапного ощущения. Он ухмыляется, делает пару движений, прокручивая пальцы. Питер снова пищит, его руки сжимают пробку, а грудь крепче прижимается к двери.  
  
 — Ты чертовски мил, Питер, — Тони разводит пальцы ножницами, покрывая их остатками смазки. Он едва успевает смазать свой член, прежде чем снова схватить Питера за бедра и войти в него одним слитным, резким толчком. Питер закатывает глаза и издает приглушенный стон.  
  
Тони не тратит времени впустую, трахаясь со своим младшим братом в изнурительном темпе, от которого дребезжит дверь. Он стонет Питеру в ухо и вслушивается в протяжные стоны, издаваемые в прижатую ко рту ладонь. Он находит простату Пита с привычной легкостью, заставляя того издать приглушенный вопль и закатить глаза в удовольствии. Тони надеется, что тот недостаточно громкий, чтобы привлечь внимание, но не удивился бы, если бы это произошло. Это адреналин острых ощущений от того, что кто-то, возможно, сопоставит факты и выяснит их грязный маленький секрет. Он кусает шею Питера, оставляя заметные засосы. Его толчки ускоряются, он уже приближается к краю, всегда быстро кончая, когда Питер приходит к нему в гости.  
  
— Тихо, — рычит он, прежде чем открыть рот Питера и схватить его член. Он выдыхает, прежде чем засунуть леденец тому в рот, приглушая стоны. Быстрые равномерные толчки прибивают Питера к двери с приглушенным криком, заставляя его биться бедрами о поверхность. Рука на члене быстро доводит его до исступления, создавая яркие пятна перед глазами, глубокий стон вырывается из его горла, когда Тони кусает его за мочку уха. Питер прислоняется к двери, пока Тони утыкается его в сгиб шеи.  
  
— Маленькая шлюшка. Моя маленькая шлюшка.  
  
Питер издает радостное урчание, посасывая леденец.  
  


***

  
  
Тони притягивает Питера к груди, подкрадываясь рукой к его заднице, пока они обнимаются. Он надавливает на пробку через шорты и ухмыляется, услышав стон. Брат отходит с надутыми губами и розовыми щеками.  
  
— Увидимся через пару дней, — вздыхает Тони, уже скучая по нему. Питер клюет его в губы, выглядя невинным и милым, и заставляет друзей Тони ворковать над ним.  
  
— Я напишу тебе позже. Люблю тебя, братик, — Тони усмехается.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, маленький засранец, — Питер ухмыляется и отходит, покачивая бедрами. Тони не может не смотреть вслед, уже жаждущий обнаженной фотографии.  
  
— Ты хороший старший брат, — говорит тот почти кокетливо. Тони ухмыляется.  
  
— Мне нравится так думать.


End file.
